masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Better then halopedia Hello, You might remember me from someone hacking and making vulgar edits. Anyay I just wanted to say that personaly this is this bets game wiki ever. Halopedia adds a lot of speculation to there edits and also..the head admin treats people like they are nothing..and he tell them that as well. Mass effect introduces a new feel to gameplay. The feeling is hard to ecplain but it is for sure a game all on its own..Im making :That's very kind. Thanks, and good to see you again (sans hacker problems : ) ). --Tullis 00:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Yes I am new here but I have known Wiki for along while now and I do have some questions I would like to ask you. :That's what we're here for. : ) If you need help or anything how do you send a message to one of you guys for help? :Just like this! Leave a message either for me, SpartHawg or DRY telling us what the problem is, and we'll try to help. For general editing help, see Mass Effect Wiki:Style Guide; our community guidelines are here. If you do wish to create or edit like new characters, existing characters, assignments, history, places or new content for Mass Effect how do create the edit page on here or something like that? :To edit an existing page, go to the page and click 'Edit this page' at the top. To begin a new article, first check that the page doesn't already exist by running a search for it, then click 'Create article' on the sidebar on the left. Remember we're an encyclopedia, so no speculation without confirmation, please. If you have characters or places you've created yourself and want to add, please use the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki instead, as this isn't the place for them: we only have articles for the series itself. I hope that I did the sending message right to you. lol :Yes. It's my immense density that made me lose your last message. : ). --Tullis 22:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Armor Listing pages Do we list armors by manufacturer, or by model (Janissary Armor vs. Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works)? I don't know if I should merge the Janissary page with the Shadow Works page. --silverstrike 21:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Er... at the moment we're actually sort of doing both. --Tullis 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't sound very efficient. I'll leave it as it is. --silverstrike 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It has to do with the search bar. People are more likely to look for the set of armour than the manufacturer's name. I guess redirects would fix that, but... hmm. It's a knotty issue. --Tullis 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Hey just asking but do you sometimes associate with the guys at Halopedia?--Matt xMan 22:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me personally? I think I... spoke to one person on there, once. If you're asking about MEWiki, we don't usually, no. --Tullis 23:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) forums Hello, I have used this wiki for a while and I must say it is very well done but I have one question. Where can I find access to the forums page on this wiki? So far to get to the forums I have needed to go to google and google "mass effect wiki forums" and then click on its page. Is there a button I am missing on the frint page or sidebar like there is on the fallout wiki? :We don't really have a link for them right now. We usually direct people to the official forums for discussion; most wiki discussion is done on talk pages. --Tullis 04:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well could I suggest putting a quick link to them on the front page? it would be very convienient. :We have to keep links on the front page to a minimum because of Google rankings, but... *checks* Actually, there's a link to the forums on the sidebar, under Community > Forums. Sorry, didn't notice it: we just don't use the forums here that often. : ) --Tullis 12:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Allright thanks. ok, I never noticed that the sidebar thinys would pop out and and have other menues within them. I guess that I should have actually checked... : ) The sidebar is a lot more useful than the front page anyway. ^ I like your smileys! :...you never noticed the sidebar thingys? After I spent so much *sniffle* time picking the most popular categories, and... and making it look all nice, and... *sniffle* : : ) --Tullis 22:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Categories Just curious- any idea what's with people and wanting to add categories to their talk pages all of a sudden? Never seen it in 2 years, now we've had people do it 3 times in a week. Must be one of those trends those kids are into. :) SpartHawg948 19:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's not happened three times in a week, it's only now I've shifted my arse and got around to fixing it. : ) --Tullis 19:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's because of the new, extremely easy way of changing categories. Can't you, as admins, prevent user pages from being categorized? I don't really see a point in categorizing user pages. --silverstrike 19:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::It's often done by accident, I think. All these have been new users who didn't realise they were creating new categories (and in the case of Forum:Mass_Effect_D20, I can't apparently remove the category at all). There's not really anything you can do other than ask people to fix it. That new category system is actually extremely useful. When I was doing the mass categorisation of images about a year ago (700+ images) I had to categorise them all by hand. This saves a lot of time. --Tullis 19:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough- 3 times in 6 months. Still more than I like. Could we maybe put something in the Style Guide or something about not categorizing your user oage? I know half the people don't ever read it, but still... SpartHawg948 19:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can put a mention in this month's news blog thing, if anyone reads those. Again, with the arse-shifting. : ) This writing-all-week business takes it out of you. --Tullis 19:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good. Also, going slightly off-topic, I don't know if it's my infantile sense of humor, my endearment towards most things British, or just the fact that I like seeing it spelled out, but every time you use the word "arse", it brings an instant smile to my face! Hooray! SpartHawg948 19:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::"Damn comedians." : ) --Tullis 19:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thought I was done with it? Hiya Tullis. You probably already noticed that I was back and fiddling again, but was going over the Gold Standard Class Builds page again and noted that several builds were added to it - some being subsequently deleted. I'm about to go do another revisit of the page, and while going through the preliminaries thought that it might be possible to have a generic Class Builds page where people (who think their Shepard was all that) could post their build. Obviously, it would undergo constant edits and the Discussion Page would be an interesting read (to say the least), so the trouble may not be worth the work. But it would allow people a place to post Builds somewhere other than my beloved Gold Standard page ;) Just a thought. Either way, good to be back and good to see you again. Regards, Andaryn 17:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back. Though a wiki is by its nature a living document, the deletion of builds from the Gold Standards page has been something of a concern. I'm not thrilled by the idea of a Class Builds page, however. The Gold Standard builds is teetering on the edge of what we should have on the wiki, considering that it is, out of necessity, individuals' opinions and not really part of an encyclopedia. (Though it's a popular page and, arguably, if we don't have that, we shouldn't have walkthroughs either. Go figure. : ) ) I also agree with your concerns over any Class Build page's discussion page. But if you want to take on Gold Standards as a project, go ahead. One suggestion I would make is removing signatures from the builds. That may help reduce people's sense of "ownership" of a particular build and encourage improvement, rather than competition. Or, they could simply be hidden (i.e. each build has a list of contributors hidden in the edit text, like the caution at the top of the Timeline page.) --Tullis 17:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Finalizing items listing I have finished updating the list to include all the manufacturers pages, the 'Spectre - Master Gear' page, and the weapon page. The template is ready for deployment - the rest of the specific items listing (Hydra Armor, Krogan Armor, etc.) will be handled as needed (although, from brief check, most of the data seems to be filled in). I am waiting for your "OK" before deploying the template to the relevant pages. --silverstrike 20:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :If there's no other checks I need to do, go ahead. Don't forget: I have the power of rollback if necessary. : ) --Tullis 20:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Of course :). The only missing filter is the one specific for the item name/label - didn't get any response regarding the implementation of it on the talk page, so the specific items pages will be done later on. --silverstrike 20:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. Don't forget there's no deadline on this stuff. : ) You don't have to rush changes through all at once. --Tullis 20:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Too late :p - finished the first stage of the replacement (done all the manufacturers and weapon pages). While implementing the change, I had the idea of allowing comments (like the ones regarding the HMOT spectre gear) that will appear below the item's table. --silverstrike 23:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Armor Pages Not trying to sound rude to silverstrike, but I had all of those armor pages formatted, and open for pictures. I undid a few of the pages, but then noticed all of them were changed with a new format. I don't want to undo all those pages, because it may just be viewed as spam/stupidity. Is a massive undo allowed? Or do you find the new format easier to understand? Lehvi Dession 01:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The new format uses templates to essentially place armour and weapon stats in a database, and then allow them to be disseminated by category (armour weight, species type etc) wiki-wide. The idea is that we don't have, say, stats for Survivor Armour on one page that get updated by an editor, and stats reported elsewhere that don't. The template does in fact allow for pictures: however, this is a large overhaul that will take a while for all the pictures to be implemented. This has been under discussion for some time: see Template_talk:ItemsList. --Tullis 01:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :In addition to what Tullis noted, the armor pages could still be divided the same as before - just need to add the template filters for weight and race (although, I personally believe it is somewhat redundant. There is allot of repetition that way). :Regarding the images: I am planning on updating all the images at once. The problem I saw with the current images layout is that we have different images for each race, and in the current layout we display all of them together - also the current layout of the tables bunch up armors with the same stats together (if they are from the same manufacturer and apply to the same race restriction) and choosing a single image becomes more difficult. :To resolve this issue I had the following ideas: :*Create one image from several others, that relate to the table. :*Let the author choose what image he wants to put. Something like: . :*Choose arbitrarily. :The current images are easy to find with the current naming and categories so I don't see a problem locating what we want/need. From the pages I altered so far, I noticed allot of inconsistencies that are now resolved through the "database". Again, I will appreciate any help and do this to enhance the wiki rather then to mess it up. --silverstrike 01:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have finished gathering the armor images for insertion into the template and most likely will start updating the template page tomorrow (if there are no objections). The images galleries could be found on the template talk page: Template_talk:ItemsList#Items_image_gallery. --silverstrike 19:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- So what is the verdict regarding the armor pages? I'd like to finish what I started and there are still two unanswered questions about the images and the pages layout. --silverstrike 20:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Wanted Pages I am trying to cut down on the listing to only include the pages that are truly missing. For this reason you might have seen allot of changes to the general templates (Merge, Delete, and Cleanup) and to the license templates (where I made a mistake). The problems I am facing on this project are: *User pages: there are some users who added links to now non-existent pages that appear on the wanted list. Should they be altered? We changed a few of the user talk pages, but we didn't discuss the user pages. :No, we're not editing user pages. *Reference to article talk page: Those are created when we add the Delete, Merge, or Cleanup templates to an article and direct to its talk page. I since then tried to alter the template to fix that issue, but with no success (still trying to find a solution). Should I remove the link completely? Find a way to automatically create a the talk page for those articles? Or continue to find a solution to only show the link on articles that already have a talk page? :Leave those be, as we need to create a venue for people to discuss their opinions. *Misc.: those are created/managed by the Wikia user (MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled, MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log), protected title (Forum:Help desk/), pages awaiting deletion (Template:ArmorDetails-Row and Template:ArmorDetails-Listing that links to Template:PercentageBar, Template:ItemsList/Testing Ground that links to Template talk:ItemsList/Testing Ground). :I don't have an issue with those. Fiddling with the templates too much may create more problems than it solves. --Tullis 16:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) --silverstrike 16:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, in that case I'll stop fiddling with the wanted pages. --silverstrike 09:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::You've done a good job of getting the worst of them out, though. : ) Occasional redlinks are also a sign a wiki is "healthy", so I don't mind a few here and there. --Tullis 12:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Downloadable content? Insert non-formatted text here Hey Tullis I just started to play mass effect on xbox 360. I go to extras and then downloadable content but nothing shows up. Can you shed any light on this, I know I'm signed on to xbox live. Did Bioware take those extra missions off downloadable content? :I answered this on your blog already. You have to buy and download the DLC first. --Tullis 20:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) pinnacle station Insert non-formatted text here Hey Tullis I appreciate your help on finding the downladable content for mass effect. I am playing the pinnacle station expansion, I am in the middle of trying to get the top score on all of the simulations. I have been able to do so on all but the time trials, neither on the warehouse or tropical. Any tricks or advise on how to get 1st in these, I'm always 2 sec short. Thanks Doug :It's a balancing issue a lot of people have found. See Pinnacle Station (DLC) and Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions for advice. --Tullis 19:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) This is just getting annoying... What is with all the Cyrillic-language spam pages lately? Is this the new hub for Russian online advertising? This latest one was for some furniture biz 90 miles outside of Prague. Now, call me crazy, but that doesn't go here! I'm gonna see if I can get in touch w/ someone at Wikia about this. SpartHawg948 04:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *Minor update- just got done submitting a form to the Wikia staff, so hopefully we'll be able to get this resolved shortly. SpartHawg948 04:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. It seems to be a Wikia-wide issue: see Bioshock's wiki, which I usually use as a basis of comparison to us, particularly 01 October at 23:33. --Tullis 12:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, basically what I was told was that this is a wikia-wide thing, but that they are working on developing countermeasures, and hope to have a solution soon. So we'll see... SpartHawg948 10:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Question The track labeled "Fatal Confronation" plays during which scene in the game? BTW I love this wiki, you guys do an excellent job of updating it, it's very useful. I can't wait for Mass Effect 2, I'm sure many of us can't either. 00:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. It's in there with the Noveria tracks, but I don't recognise it. It's possible that fragments from it were remixed and used during key moments in the game, in the same way that a bit of the Ilos track was used on Noveria. :Thanks for the well-wishes, we're here to serve. What I've seen of Mass Effect 2 (both less and more than some) looks utterly epic and awesome, and I'm super excited about it. : ) --Tullis 00:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC)